


Where is Rhaenys?

by LizKenobi98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, House Martell, House Targaryen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Una noche antes de que Rhaegar huya con Lyanna... la princesa Rhaenys Targaryen desaparece.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Hombre Misterioso I

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Otra historia? Jaja, 
> 
> No será una historia muy larga, de hecho los capítulos van a ser cortitos, pero no quería dejar pasar la idea. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento!

El sol comenzaba a ascender cuando una flecha salió de entre los árboles. El cuervo no pudo ser lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarla, cayó muerto al instante. Fracasando para entregar su mensaje.

Un hombre sonrió y camino hacia el cuervo muerto, retiró la carta que el animal llevaba y se apresuró a regresar a la fortaleza del señor al que sirve tras leer su contenido. Saludo a los soldados que custodian la puerta y esperó a que le permitieran entrar a la habitación. 

—Mi señor —El hombre saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, su señor se sentó en su cama.

—Explica porque la urgencia del querer verme. Soñaba con mi esposa muerta.

—He asesinado un cuervo, mi señor —El hombre frunció el ceño, el soldado volvió hablar—. He leído su contenido —le mostró la carta que llevaba en su mano—, es de su interés, mi señor.

Su señor frunció el ceño y extendió la mano para tomar el pedazo de pergamino. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el sello roto y la firma. Leyó rápidamente ¿Cómo es que era tan estúpido como para firmar una carta con esa información tan importante? Otro día, habría castigado a su solado por despertarlo a esas horas de la mañana, pero no hoy. Incluso lo compensará por su excelente trabajo. 

No pudo ocultar su sonrisa. 

—Mi señor, ¿Usted sabe quién puede ser esa  _ reina del invierno? _

—Oh, amigo mío. ¿No te enteraste lo que sucedió en Harrenhal? El príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen coronó a la hija de Rickard Stark como la reina del amor y la belleza por sobre su propia esposa, quien estaba presente —le contó el hombre y volvió a leer la carta—. Una corona de rosas azules del invierno. Este mensaje es para Lyanna Stark, planea huir con ella y ha fijado su fecha de escape, es un anagrama. Esto, amigo, es traición a nuestro rey.

—Han llegado noticias de King’s Landing, mi señor, anunciando que la princesa Elia dio a luz al heredero del príncipe Rhaegar. ¿Por qué la estará abandonando?

—Alianzas, mi amigo —respondió—. Quiere derrocar a nuestro rey, forjar una alianza a través del Norte. No huye, quiere hacernos creer que lo hará. Se reunirá con los señores del Norte. Es claro, seguramente piensa unirse en matrimonio con la niña y hacerla su segunda esposa para tenerlos de su lado. Aunque según nuestros mismos informes la niña se encuentra comprometida con Lord Baratheon.

—¿Y qué haremos con el mensaje, mi señor?

Él le sonrió a su soldado. Era un asunto que debía de tratar con sus propios aliados, pero podía ver la ansiedad en él.

—Arruinaremos los planes del príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen. Con lo que ha escrito, no es más que un traidor de la corona pese a ser el hijo del rey. Llama a tu comandante, amigo mío, tráelo a mi habitación. Partiremos hacia Dragonstone y tomaremos lo que más le importa a nuestro príncipe.


	2. ELIA I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo en mi cabeza otra idea... Jaja.
> 
> He comenzado a escribirla, pero voy avanzar un poco esta para no perderla de vista!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

Elia gimió de dolor cuando Ashara la ayudó a levantarse de la cama. Su cuerpo era frágil y con facilidad se lastimaba. El maestre le dijo que lo mejor era mantenerse en la cama durante varias lunas, llegando quizás hasta el primer día del nombre de Aegon.

Elia odia estar en cama tanto tiempo.

Traer a Aegon a este mundo casi le arrebata la vida, pero ella no se arrepintió. Amaba a su bebé con su mata de cabello plateados y ojos oscuros. Ella no quería que su esposo lo llevase a King’s Landing, pero era su deber presentarlo al rey y que diese su bendición al heredero del príncipe.

Se detuvo por un momento a medio camino, cerró los ojos y respiro, sonrió a Ashara y continuaron el camino hacia la entrada de la guardería. Ashara volvió a replicar sobre llevar a Aegon a su habitación, pero ella necesitaba levantarse y no sentirse tan inútil. Después de una eternidad, llegó a la habitación y saludó a la doncella en turno, ella también la regañó con la mirada, pero no le importo.

Se sostuvo en la cuna de su hijo y acarició su mejilla. Era tan suave, anhelaba cargarlo y dar paseos por los pasillos o salir a tomar el aire, pero no podía soportar el peso de él sobre el suyo.

—¿En dónde esta Rhaenys? —preguntó.

—El príncipe Rhaegar la llevó a dar un paseo luego de que terminara su desayuno —le contestó la doncella.

—Puedes tomar un rato libre, me quedaré aquí —Una vez que la doncella se retiró, se volvió hacia Ashara—. Quiero tenerlo en mis brazos, Ash.

Ashara le devolvió una sonrisa triste y se puso al otro lado de la cuna.

—Pronto, princesa. Los elíxires y brebajes que he pedido desde Braavos estarán llegando antes de la próxima luna, los beberás y recuperarás tus fuerzas.

—Pareces muy confiada.

—Tengo fe.

* * *

—¡Mamá! —Elia sonrió al ver a Rhaenys que corría hacia ella. Su hija se abalanzó y la abrazó con fuerza, contuvo un gemido de dolor y ocultó su expresión para que su hija no la viera.

—Rhaenys, no debes aventarte con fuerza cuando abraces a tu madre —la regaño Rhaegar. Rhaenys, al escuchar el tono de voz de su padre, bajó la mirada y se disculpó.

—Estoy bien —sostuvo las mejillas de su niña y le dio un beso en cada una—. ¿A dónde te has ido con papá?

Rhaenys parloteó sobre como montó el caballo con su papá y fueron hacia los acantilados. Elia sintió la mirada de Rhaegar sobre ella, él tampoco estaba contento conque se levantará. Aegon comenzó a llorar y Rhaegar se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus brazos y lo meció. Envidió que él pudiera sostener a su bebé y ella no.

— _Irás con nosotros la próxima vez, ¿verdad?_

Elia le dio otro beso en su frente.

—Lo prometo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo en unas horas! :D  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. ASHARA I

Ashara odia visitar King’s Landing.

La infelicidad de todos los habitantes se siente alrededor de toda la ciudad, ha ido observando el camino y ha visto a la gente llorar por las calles, los ha visto hablar y ha escuchado las historias sobre la crueldad del rey, de los castigan que reciben por mal comportamiento.

Ellos imploran por un par de monedas para comer, la comida es escasa y ni siquiera se encuentran en una guerra. Abraza con fuerza al príncipe Aegon y sonríe al verlo dormida. Odia que el príncipe Rhaegar se haya negado a navegar por el mar, al menos habrían atracado en el puerto que está cerca de la fortaleza y ahorrarse toda esa incomodidad.

Ashara siente tristeza y pena por todos aquellos que soportan vivir en esa horrible ciudad, sin posibilidades de irse a otro lado, las fronteras son vigiladas y los desertores castigados. Esta segura de que cuando regresen a Dragonstone y le cuente la princesa Elia la situación de la ciudad, llorara con ella por lo que ha tenido que ver.

Escucha gritos de felicidad por las calles, vuelve a mirar por la pequeña ventana del carruaje y mira a las personas que agradecen por el regreso de su príncipe, quién se ha mantenido lejos de la ciudad desde Harrenhall.

Ella sabe que aman a Rhaegar, lo ven como su símbolo de esperanza, todos esperan con ansias el inicio de su reinado, que destierre a su padre si debe hacerlo y tomar su lugar, ella aún le guarda rencor por la humillación que le hizo a su mejor amiga, pero al final de todo eso, el príncipe Rhaegar y la princesa Elia son las personas más amables que ha conocido, ellos sabrán tratar a sus súbditos y darles una mejor calidad de vida.

Se muerde el labio con fuerza hasta que siente el sabor de su sangre. El camino continúa hacia la Fortaleza Roja y el príncipe Aegon continúa dormido entre sus brazos.

* * *

Su hermano Arthur les da la bienvenida en la entrada de la Fortaleza, lo ve felicitar a Rhaegar por el nacimiento de su heredero, ambos hombres comparten una mínima conversación privada antes de que su hermano le sonría, ella no le devuelve la sonrisa. Continúa molesta con él por entrometerse en su relación con Ned Stark.

Ashara levanta la barbilla orgullosa y se abre paso a la entrada, y le entrega al príncipe Rhaegar su hijo.

La bienvenida con el rey Aerys es muy incómoda. Ella no pude dejar de ver a la reina Rhaella, quien lleva marcas sobre su bonito rostro, se nota que no ha dormido en días e incluso la ve más delgada, la sonrisa que le da a su hijo es de tristeza. El príncipe Viserys no se ve por ningún lado.

Como era de esperarse, Aerys no puede controlar su lengua e insulta a Aegon por tener la mirada de  _ la puta dorniense.  _ Ella tiene que contar hasta diez para no insultarlo, ha querido hacerlo después de todas las ofensas que ha dicho contra su nación. El príncipe Rhaegar le reclama a su padre sobre la condición de la ciudad y Aerys lo manda al carajo, diciéndole que, si le importase, debe de regresar a vivir a la fortaleza roja.

Frente a la corte, Rhaegar se niega y le informa al rey que esa misma noche partirán nuevamente a Dragonstone y que Arthur y Oswell los acompañarán.

Ella lo considera innecesario.


	4. Elia II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

Elia sintió una opresión en su pecho, algo la venía incomodando desde hace varios días. Le había contado a Ashara, pero su amiga le comento que quizás se debía a la presión de los últimos días, dado que Rhaenys había enfermado de temperatura y una tos grave, su hija apenas se estaba recuperando. Luego de que sus hijos fueran bañados, Ashara traería a Rhaenys para que pasara la noche con ella.

Elia escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y se sorprendió de ver a su esposo, quien llevaba sobre sus manos la bandeja con la cena. Hace mucho tiempo que perdió la costumbre de cenar con él, eran pocas las veces en que él acudió a su habitación, ella siempre pudo excusarse de bajar a cenar por sus enfermedades, aunque sentía un ligero rencor hacia él por sus palabras sobre la tercera cabeza del dragón, cuando ella apenas y había logrado salir viva del parto, de haber tenido las fuerzas suficientes se habría ido a Dorne.

Elia observo los movimientos de su esposo, él dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se acercó hasta ella. Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, en silencio le agradeció por no presionarla de caminar más rápido. No tenía mucho apetito esa noche, pues seguía con aquella opresión sobre su pecho, aceptó un panecillo y un té.

—Ashara me comentó que Ser Arthur y Ser Oswell llegaron hoy —Elia inició la conversación después de un rato, él asintió—. ¿Vas a salir de viaje?

—Quería hablar contigo sobre ello —A Elia no le gusto el tono de su voz. Rhaegar jugueteo con su tenedor, pero no probó bocado. Parecía nervioso—. Me voy a ir por un tiempo, Elia. Tengo un deber que cumplir y no sé cuando estaré regresando, he dado la orden de que te mantengan a salvo aquí en Dragonstone.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Y supongo que es por eso por lo que Ser Arthur y Ser Oswell han venido, ¿no? ¿Se quedarán aquí conmigo? —preguntó.

—No —Él respondió de inmediato—. Ellos me van a acompañar a este viaje.

Se sintió confundida. Luego del nacimiento de Rhaenys, el rey Aerys no había enviado a su esposo a ninguna misión, siquiera para que acudiera en su nombre a las bodas que se celebraron alrededor de los siete reinos, de hecho, hacía tiempo que no visitaba ningún otro reino.

No era ignorante respecto a Aerys, él desconfiaba de su propio hijo, de hecho, Harrenhal era la prueba de ello. Aerys no había salido de la Fortaleza en años, pero cuando se enteró de que ellos acudirían al gran evento y que todos los señores de Poniente también, él cambió de parecer y ordenó a que lo esperaran para llegar juntos, la reina Rhaella y el príncipe Viserys no acudieron. Fue en ese mismo evento donde los rumores se hicieron más fuertes de que Rhaegar preparaba un ejército para declarar la guerra a su padre y por eso la importancia del evento. Ella conocía a su esposo, él no actuaría a espaldas de su padre, a menos que ya no tuviera opción.

Y Ashara le comentó que no hubo enfrentamiento contra su padre el día que le llevó a Aegon. Ella asintió.

—¿Puedo saber a dónde vas? —Le preguntó.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No estoy obligado a responderte, Elia. Te estoy informando que no estaré por un tiempo, eso debe de ser suficiente.

—No tienes porque ser tan grosero —Sintió que su sangre comenzó a calentarse del enojo—. Te hice una simple pregunta, la cual no le encuentro nada de malo, a menos que estés ocultando algo de gran importancia.

—No es necesario que estés enterada de a donde voy. Arthur y Oswell son mis acompañantes, estará bien.

Ella no estuvo de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Que los siete bendigan tu camino —se levantó de la mesa e inició su regreso a la cama—, no te metas en problemas.

Le dio la espalda y escuchó que se levantaba de su silla. Él retiró las sábanas de la cama para que pudiera recostarse.

—¿Puedes decirme cuando te vas? ¿O debo de permanecer ignorante a eso también?

Rhaegar le sonrió y pasó una de sus manos por su mejilla. ¿Por qué de la nada le mostraba ese gesto? No le gustaba en absoluto, Rhaegar le mencionó que iría a cumplir con su deber… su deber… y si no era para despojar a su padre del trono… ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cumplir con su profecía!

—Mañana por la noche —susurró—. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? 


	5. Ashara II

Ashara continuó acariciando el cabello de la princesa Rhaenys, finalmente se había quedado dormida, luego de llorar por un rato por no poder quedarse en la cama de su madre.

Elia había insistido en tenerla con ella, pero el príncipe Rhaegar le cambió los planes, así que cuando Elia se retiró de la habitación con su esposo tomados de la mano, Ashara sintió una inmensa felicidad por su amiga, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una mala sensación dentro de ella.

Era extraño que de pronto el príncipe quisiera estar con su esposa e hijos, Ashara fue espectadora en primera fila de como él anteriormente la pasaba encerrado en su biblioteca, haciendo quién sabe qué, veía al maestre entrar y salir, siempre con un pergamino en mano. No pudo investigar mucho, ya que el maestre se negó a darle la información. No insistió, de momento.

Sospechaba del príncipe, algo tramaba, y no le gustaba la sensación de que hiciera sufrir a su amiga, la sola presencia de su hermano Arthur le decía que no venían cosas buenas.

Escuchó al príncipe Aegon quejarse y se apresuró a tomarlo en sus brazos cuando notó que estaba despierto. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos si su hermano no se hubiera entrometido en su relación con Ned Stark.

Él le dijo que la amaba, que quería que fuera su esposa, su aliada y amante, la madre de sus hijos. Y ella anhelaba todo eso, luego de Harrenhal… todo se fue. Había bailado, se había besado con Ned e hicieron planes para el futuro próximo, Ned no heredaría Winterfell, por lo que no tenía que cargar con esa responsabilidad, y aunque él pertenece al Norte, accedió a pensar sobre residir en Dorne.

Luego de lo que hizo el príncipe con lady Lyanna… Arthur mantuvo conversaciones con Ned y él no volvió a dirigirle ni una sola palabra. Él no le dio explicaciones, aunque las merecía.

La ilusionó y le destrozó el corazón.

Su hermano intentó hablar con ella esa tarde, la invitó a cenar, pero se excusó y se encerró en la habitación de los niños. Lady Mel la acompañó esa noche, antes de que la liberara de su servicio.

Tener a Aegon en sus brazos le hizo pensar en cómo será cuando tenga a sus propios hijos, si es que llegase a comprometerse con alguien. Canto suavemente al bebé en sus brazos, pero ya es consciente que le llevará buen rato que el príncipe vuelva a dormirse.

Una brisa de aire fresco llenó la habitación, se olvidó de cerrar la ventana, se giró y soltó un quejido al ver a un hombre encapuchado, no lo reconoció. El hombre le sonrió y se llevó una mano a su boca, enviándole una señal de que no hiciera ningún ruido. Ashara abrazó al bebé y se quedó muda, ¿Por qué no podía decir palabra alguna? Estaba asustada.

Los guardias no deben de estar muy lejos. ¿Cómo es que lograron entrar a la habitación? Dragonstone es una de las fortalezas más difíciles de invadir, la habitación estaba colocada en una torre difícil de escalar y ese hombre entró por la ventana… ¿verdad? La puerta se abrió y se sobresaltó al reconocer a otro hombre. ¿Cómo…?

—El príncipe —el hombre señaló a Aegon—. Dámelo y te dejaremos vivir.

Ella negó, no reconocía esa voz. ¿Quién era?

Ashara miró hacia la cama en donde Rhaenys dormía, el hombre volvió a sonreírle. No había sentido que el otro se acercó hasta ella y colocó un cuchillo sobre su cuello, Aegon comenzó a agitarse sobre sus brazos.

—Con la niña es suficiente —Ashara sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver cómo el hombre que entró por la puerta tomaba entre sus brazos a Rhaenys. ¿Cómo luchar con Aegon en sus brazos? Ella no cargaba con una daga o cuchillo.

—Pero el niño…

—Es un bebé, llorará y nos atraparán. Con la niña es suficiente.

El llanto de Aegon llenó la habitación. El hombre que la sujetaba le susurró:

—Deja al mocoso en la cama y no intentes gritar —asintió e hizo lo que le ordenó.

Una vez que estuvo libre de Aegon, quiso luchar, pero el hombre percibió su movimiento y la golpeó. 


	6. Oswell I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

Oswell le dio las gracias a la criada cuando ella le compartió un tazón con caldo. Esa noche hacía frío y el príncipe Rhaegar les había cedido la noche a Arthur y a él, ya que iba a compartir la velada con la princesa Elia. Oswell prefería cuidar su puerta, la de él o la de los pequeños príncipes, pero el príncipe Rhaegar se negó, alegando el largo viaje al que estaban por sumirse. 

Él les contó sobre su plan. 

Y Oswell no se sintió mejor saber que iba a faltar a los votos de la futura reina de los siete reinos; Arthur no se veía mejor, tenía un conflicto de interés, los Dayne siempre han servido fielmente a los Martell, pero también es su deber con el reino por sus votos. Sintió simpatía por él, y escuchó cuando Arthur le contó sobre la pelea que tuvo recientemente con su hermana. 

—Tus votos son más importantes que tu familia —se encogió de hombros cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. 

—Elia…

—La princesa —le corrigió. No importaba el pasado que compartían, no podía faltarle el respeto a la princesa. 

—La princesa Elia me va a odiar —murmuró con pesar—, dudo que alguna vez me perdone. Y si vuelvo a tener alguna convivencia con ella, no será porque lo desee. 

—Aún puedes hablar con el príncipe, decirle que no quieres ser partícipe —susurro, sabía que estaban solos en la cocina, pero había que ser precavidos, no sabía a quienes eran fieles los sirvientes o si las arañas de Varys estaban por el lugar—. No puede culparte, es una misión personal del príncipe. 

—Una que está relacionada con el futuro, lo has escuchado. 

Asintió. 

Continuaron la conversación hasta que dejaron los platos vacíos, los dejaron en su lugar y se retiraron del lugar. Era hora de ir a descansar y prepararse para el viaje, aunque salían hasta mañana por la noche. Antes de que pudieran pensarlo, estaban en el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios, era la costumbre que por las noches vigilarán el pasillo del rey Aerys y del príncipe Viserys. 

—El príncipe Rhaegar no tiene relación con… 

El grito de un bebé se escuchó por todo el pasillo. El príncipe Aegon es el único bebé, ¿Por qué Ashara estaba permitiendo que llorase? 

Cuando dieron la vuelta, Oswell sintió que la respiración se le iba. Ambos sacaron sus espadas y se dirigieron corriendo hacia la habitación de los niños. Fue Arthur quien empujó la puerta y gritó el nombre de su hermana, él se agachó junto al cuerpo de los soldados en guardia, ambos estaban muertos. Sus cuellos fueron abiertos, no teniendo la oportunidad de luchar.

—¡Ashara! —Oswell entró en la habitación.

El príncipe Aegon continuaba llorando, Arthur tomó entre los brazos a Ashara y la colocó en la cama de la princesa Rhaenys. Miró por la habitación, buscando a alguien, se acercó por la ventana y… Aegon. ¡La princesa Rhaenys! ¿En donde estaba ella? 

Busco por el armario de la ropa, se agachó para buscarla debajo de la cama, recorrió la habitación, el príncipe Aegon continuó llorando. 

—¡La princesa no está! —Arthur se levantó de la cama, haciendo el mismo recorrido que él.

Oswell salió corriendo de la habitación, gritando por más guardias para que vinieran a proteger el cuarto de los niños, gritó órdenes y pidió que buscaran a la princesa que no estaba en su habitación, varias criadas volvieron con él. Con la espada en mano, corrió a la habitación de la princesa Elia, en donde el príncipe se quedaría con ella esa noche. 

Pensó en entrar sin ningún aviso, pero tocó con fuerza. Su mano tembló al sostener la espada, estaba perdiendo el tiempo en buscar a la princesa. Volvió a tocar con más fuerza cuando sintió que tardaba demasiado en abrir. Escuchó el permiso del príncipe para entrar, el príncipe Rhaegar lo estaba mirando con furia:

—¿Qué ocurre, Ser Oswell? —En medio de toda la agitación, no le pasó desapercibido que la princesa Elia se sonrojaba, pese a estar vestida correctamente. 

—Mi príncipe, la princesa Rhaenys desapareció de su habitación. Encontramos a lady Ashara inconsciente y al príncipe Aegon… —No terminó la frase, el príncipe Rhaegar salió de la habitación corriendo. 

Oswell estaba a punto de perseguirlo cuando escuchó a la princesa Elia llamarlo, la princesa tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, vio cómo su respiración aumentaba, ella negó con la cabeza. Oswell necesitaba seguir al príncipe e iniciar la búsqueda, pero no podía dejar desamparada a la princesa.

Cuando la princesa Elia intentó levantarse de la cama, Oswell la tomó entre sus brazos, sabía que ella necesitaba confirmar que su hijo estaba bien y no podía dejarla sola. La mujer sollozó entre sus brazos y la escuchó rezar a los siete. 

Quería consolarla, decirle que la princesa Rhaenys estaba escondida en algún lugar de la fortaleza, pero todo eso se iría al demonio en el momento en que viera el cuerpo de los soldados en la entrada. Cuando llegaron, el príncipe Rhaegar y Arthur ya no estaban en la habitación, había soldados protegiendo la ventana y la entrada. Ashara ya estaba consciente y sostenía a Aegon entre sus brazos, al verlos entrar, Ashara contó rápidamente lo sucedido a la princesa Elia, quién ya tenía al príncipe entre sus brazos, ambas mujeres lloraron y Oswell se odio por no estar presente para proteger a los hijos de su príncipe. 

Una vez que exigió saber sobre el paradero de su príncipe, se dirigió hacia la entrada. Pronto todos en la fortaleza estaban despiertos y gritaban por todos lados el nombre de la princesa.

—Hay un rastro de huellas sobre la arena —dijo Arthur cuando los alcanzó—, pero no hay barcos que hayan zarpado, no hay huellas de cascos de caballo, no hay nada más. 

—Dragonstone es una fuerza inquebrantable, difícil de entrar a menos que conozcas todos sus secretos, preparen a todo soldado para buscar a mi hija —exigió Rhaegar, la furia brillando en sus ojos y el temblor sobre su cuerpo—. Quiero que todo hombre y mujer que reside aquí la busque, preparare mi armadura y me uniré a ti —dijo dirigiéndose a Arthur—. Oswell necesito que te quedes con mi esposa y mi hijo, no te separarás de ellos ni un solo momento. Envía un cuervo de inmediato a Doran Martell lo sucedido, esta noche no descansaremos por la mañana para proteger a mi esposa e hijo los enviaré a Dorne, informen a mi padre lo sucedido. ¡Ya!


	7. Elia III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

Sus manos siguieron temblando. Ni sostener a Aegon sobre sus brazos no hizo nada para poder calmarla. La angustia era persistente.

Elia continuó escuchando los sollozos de Ashara en su cama, disculpándose por no poder defender a la princesa y dejar que se la llevarán. Aegon estaba dormido entre sus brazos desde hace horas, desde que le dieron la noticia se negó a soltarlo. Se sentía cansada de tanto llorar, pronto iba a ceder y perderse en el mundo de los sueños, no quería dormir.

Un maestre se acercó a ella y le ofreció leche de amapola, nada de eso puede detener el dolor de la realidad: su hija ha desaparecido.

Y no hay ningún rastro de ella o de quién pudo llevársela. 

La culpa la invadió en el momento en que Ser Oswell irrumpió en su habitación y dio las noticias de lo que ocurrió en el cuarto de los niños, debió de haber hecho caso a sus instintos, de traer a Rhaenys a su habitación y permitirle dormir con ella, convivir esa noche con Rhaegar como una familia antes de su partida al día siguiente y ahora… sollozó de nuevo.

¿En donde está su niña? ¿Por qué se la llevaron?

Los soldados que custodiaban la puerta la noche anterior estaban muertos, Ashara herida y Aegon no es consciente de nada de lo que ocurre.

Ashara lloró gran parte de la noche, hablando y culpándose de lo ocurrido, contando la historia una y otra vez bajo las exigencias de Rhaegar, estrujándola por los hombros para que le diera más detalles de lo sucedido, forzándola a que intentase recordar un rostro, la voz, la vestimenta, algo que pudiera ser fácil de reconocerlos y encontrar rápidamente a Rhaenys.

Las órdenes fueron dictadas por el príncipe Targaryen; los soldados salieron con sus caballos en la oscuridad de la noche por los distintos caminos, parar a toda persona que se encontraran en el camino, el maestre envío los cuervos para advertir al rey de lo que ocurrió esa noche en Dragonstone.

Rhaegar y Ser Arthur aún no han regresado desde que partieron en la madrugada, Ser Oswell custodiaba la puerta. Las doncellas entraron con comida, pero Elia no pudo probar bocado de nada. Necesitaba a su hija, saber que estaba a salvo.

Elia rezó a los siete, a los Rhoynar, incluso conocía los rezos de los dioses antiguos, aunque no iba a servir de nada, se dijo. Ellos nunca escucharon sus plegarias.

Odiaba ser tan débil, ser incapaz de caminar sin ayuda, Rhaegar no le permitirá unirse en la búsqueda de su hija, puede terminar siendo más estorbo que de ayuda. El parto de Aegon la llevó casi al borde de la muerte, tres días perdida en el mundo de la inconsciencia, si Rhaenys desaparece y no es encontrada, su muerte puede llegar antes de que pueda pensarlo.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada al percatarse que se había quedado dormida, Aegon no estaba en la cama, retiró las sábanas para levantarse, iba a empezar a gritar por ayuda cuando vio un movimiento al extremo de la habitación, Rhaegar se acercó a ella y en sus brazos tenía a su hijo. Suspiró aliviada por un momento, pero la mirada en su rostro le dio la respuesta a la pregunta que no salió de sus labios, no encontró a Rhaenys.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y permitió que las lágrimas regresaran con fuerza.

¿En donde está su hija? ¿Por qué se la llevaron? ¿Quién dio la orden? ¿Cómo pudieron entrar y salir de Dragonstone sin ser vistos? ¿Van a solicitar un rescate por ella? Es lo que espera, pueden pagar la cantidad de oro que necesiten, solo necesita a su hija a salvo. ¿Es posible que intenten volver por Aegon? Ashara dijo que no se lo llevaron porque podían ser descubiertos por su llanto.

—Lo siento, Elia.

—¿Nada?

—Los soldados continúan buscando. Llegamos a cada posada que encontramos en el camino, irrumpimos en las habitaciones, detuvimos a cada pequeña horda de personas, revisamos los carruajes, barriles de comida, he dado la orden de prohibir la salida de cada barco y no pude encontrar a nuestra hija —Rhaegar se sentó en la cama con Aegon, con su brazo libre la atrajo hacia él y ella continuó con su llanto sobre su hombro—. No puedo dejarte desprotegida, ni permitir que te quedes aquí, tienen que irse a Dorne.

Elia se apartó de su lado.

—No —respondió de inmediato—, podré estar débil, pero no me voy a ir. Necesito salir contigo y buscar a mi hija, Rhaegar. Sé que seré un estorbo, pero no puedo quedarme quieta, necesito encontrarla, saber que está a salvo.

—No puedes,  _ mi amor.  _ Aún estás muy débil, viajes largos, temperaturas frías, tienes que recuperar tu fuerza, Aegon te necesita.  _ Yo  _ te necesito. Te prometo, Elia, que encontraré a nuestra hija y volveré con ella.

—Ayer dijiste que te ibas para cumplir un deber —Elia notó como él fruncía el ceño y asintió—. ¿Cómo puedes prometerme todo eso cuando ayer dijiste que te ibas y no sabías cuándo volverías?

—Nada es más importante que encontrar a mi hija —respondió, sus ojos brillaron—.  _ Ese  _ deber puede esperar. Voy a encontrar a Rhaenys y traerla a casa.


End file.
